Plan C - Auroras First Skate
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Kelly and Erin take Aurora for her first skate to Millennium Park and enjoy a fun family outing (companion piece to Plan C)


**Title: Plan C – Aurora's First Skate**

 **Summary:** Kelly and Erin take Aurora for her first skate to Millennium Park and enjoy a fun family outing (companion piece to Plan C)

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for this couple!

 **A/N:** Okay so since I'm putting you all and our little family (Kelly/Erin/Aurora) through the emotional ringer in Plan C I thought I'd interject a little family happiness with this little one shot and hope you all like it. This is pure family fluff! So…please enjoy :)

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! It's snowing!" Aurora exclaims as she jumps up and down excitedly bin front of the large living room window; Kelly walking over to his daughter, taking a sip from his coffee and offering her a warm grin; Erin watching from the kitchen.

"Sure is sweetie."

"Can we go outside?" Aurora asks anxiously. "Please daddy! Please! Please!"

"Might be kinda nice…go outside and play in the snow. Please daddy?" Erin retorts with a wide grin as Aurora bounces up and down at her side.

"That's not playing fair," Kelly tosses back as Erin and Aurora smile. "The park? There isn't _that_ much snow on the ground."

"You know…Millennium Park is open for the winter season," Erin suggests.

"Can you…skate?" Kelly looks at Erin in wonder.

"I can…cheer you on," she answers somewhat sheepishly. "What?"

"How long have you lived here?" Kelly tosses back as she offers him a dry laugh. "I think that's a great idea and it'll be fun."

"Really?"

"Aurora's first skate?" Kelly replies with a shrug as he looks at his daughter. "Want to go skating?"

"Yes daddy!" Aurora jumps into her father's gasp, laughing as he picks her up and then carries her to the window. He looks down to see the ground lightly blanketed with snow, the city lights seeming crisper in the cool night air and beckoning all of them to come outside and enjoy the wintery wonderland.

"I think we should go," Erin suggests as Kelly looks at her with a happy smile. "Just try not to wipe out too much."

"And if I do? Will you nurse me back to health?" He playfully wags his brows as she tosses a nearby tea towel at him.

"And if I wipe out will you borrow some of those doctor's scrubs and nurse me back to health?" She retorts as he grins widely.

"Okay so who wants to go skating?"

"ME!" Both Aurora and Erin shout at the same time.

"Then let's go!"

"YAY!" Aurora shouts once more as she squirms out of her father's arms and races toward her bedroom to change.

"I'll get her dressed."

"Think they rent knee pads for?" Kelly calls out with a snicker as he heads for their bedroom.

"I might need them also!" Erin calls back as she hands Aurora a pair of warm tights and then shoves some extra socks into her little backpack for the skates. "Wonder if Matt and Andrea would like to meet us there?"

"I'll text Matt but I think he and Andrea are out for a nice dinner."

"Nice dinner?" Erin retorts as she reaches for a turtleneck.

"Yeah…one where people dress up and…maybe do some dancing," he grins as his hands rest on her hips.

"And then go up to their fancy hotel room and have hot sex?" She whispers as she kisses him on the lips and then pulls away with a teasing smile. "Easy tiger we have to go out tonight…to a family Park."

"Now I need a cold shower," Kelly groans as he ducks inside his closet to get dressed; Erin laughing as she leaves their room, heading for the front closet to get her black beanie cap and scarf.

"Erin! Erin! Can we go now?" Aurora asks anxiously as she races around the corner and then up to her with an adoring grin.

"Yup…just waiting for daddy."

"Daddy!" They both call out at once and then laugh.

"Coming, coming," Kelly mutters as he hurries up to them with a friendly smile. After they are all packed up and ready to go, they head down to the car and then outside into the early evening traffic. As they near the busy outdoor attraction, both of them talk about keeping an eye on Aurora, and how they would have to take care not to fall or get seriously injured and risk being off work without a really good reason.

"Hurry daddy! Hurry! Hurry Erin!" Aurora tugs on her father's arm, his hand clutching hers and gently pulling her back so she stays nestled between him and Erin. They near the busy rental desk, Kelly paying for their skates and a helmet for Aurora.

"I might need one of these too. Hey it doesn't fit my head."

"It's too big," Aurora laughs as she tries to take her helmet back.

"It's that big brain of yours honey," Kelly chuckles as he wags his brows.

"Size matters," Erin retorts with a flirty grin and wink; his head shaking as her musical laughter fills the area around them. "Mmm I love the smell of those nuts and that hot chocolate in this cool night air."

"Well…maybe we can earn some of that…after a few laps around the rink."

"Think I can rent one of those metal skating helper thingys?" Erin laughs as she slowly stands up; her legs slightly wobbly. Kelly does the same thing and both adults ready themselves to before each of them take one of Aurora's hands and then slowly walk up the rubber ramp toward the waiting rink.

"You first daddy," Aurora tells her father as she looks up with a worried glance, her hand tightening in Erin's grip.

"That's a long way down."

"Come on old man…" Erin teases as Kelly tosses back a dry laugh. He steps onto the ice and then stumbles slightly as his skate catches a groove in the ice. But he quickly recovers and then pushes himself backward and then comes forward with a wide grin.

"Show off," Erin tosses at him as her and Aurora near the mouth of the rink.

"Come on Aurora, take daddy's hand."

"I'm scared daddy," she mentions in a soft tone as Erin steps onto the ice and then skates a small but somewhat wobbly loop and then comes back to Aurora just as she steps onto the ice. Her little legs flail but her father's strong arms quickly steady her and she remains upright.

Each of them take a hand and slowly start to skim across the surface, the air cool and dotted with freshly falling flakes, the sounds of happy laughter filling the air alongside tempting smells that seem to get stronger in the crisp evening air.

"First lap is always the hardest," Kelly states as they near the point where they first entered the ice; both adults looking down to see the determined expression on the face of the darling little girl between them.

"After that smooth sailing?" Erin tosses back as she brushes away some stray flakes from her face.

"Course," Kelly proudly boasts. But just as he utters those words, his skate catches the same groove that tried to trip him up upon entering the rink and he takes a small tumble, Erin trying to steady herself and keep Aurora upright at the same time.

The effort fails and Aurora falls onto her father's chest with a small giggle followed by Erin landing on her butt and uttering a painful groan.

"What…was that…about the first lap?" Erin questions as she looks over at her husband with snow-dappled arched brows.

"I think I broke…something," he groans as Aurora tries to get back up without their help. She places her little mittened hands on his chest and looks down with rosy cheeks.

"I'll help you daddy," she volunteers with an adoring smile.

"Thanks sweetie but…" he pauses as he slowly uprights himself to a seated position, "I think I might break even more. You okay?" He asks looking over at Erin in wonder.

"My butt…is not okay."

"I think it is," he replies with a flirty smile as Aurora looks at Erin with a small frown.

"Here…help me up," Kelly extends his hand for Erin to take as she slowly pushes herself upright. But as soon as she does, Aurora shifts her body, causing Erin's footing to slip and she crashes back down onto Kelly's chest; another painful being emitted.

"I think I broke…daddy," Erin groans as Aurora looks down in horror.

"No daddy! You can't be broken."

"Daddy…needs a hot shower…and fully body massage…after this," he huffs as he slowly sits upright – again. "Alright…Severide family…take three," he teases as the three of them finally manage to stand upright once more; Aurora in the middle and after a few skating limps are able to resume their rhythm and complete a second lap.

"Okay so the second lap is…"

"Ah!" Erin interjects, making Kelly look over in surprise. "You really want to jinx us again?"

"Right."

"Once more! Once more!" Aurora insists as she tugs on both their arms, urging them to go a bit faster. Which they do. Aurora's fingers tighten around theirs as they pick up the pace, the crisp air kissing her cheeks a bit more and all of them darting in between falling snowflakes.

"WEEEEEEE!" Aurora calls out as they both hoist her into the air for a few meters and then gently put her back down. "AGAIN! AGAIN!"

"Okay….once more and then…we take a break," Kelly states with a small pant as Erin readily agrees.

"A hot snack is in order," she adds as Aurora looks up and nods vigorously.

"Okay and one…two…and…"

"WEEEEEEEE!" Aurora calls out once more as she's hoisted a few feet off the ground, a bit higher into the cool night air and then held that way for a few meters; her infectious laughter delighting the hearts of both adults. They slowly lower her back to the ice and then glide for another lap until they reach the entrance area and slowly hop onto the rubber mat.

"Walking feels…weird now," Erin comments as she quickly grabs one of the rails. But she slightly misjudges her footing and ends up nearly falling backward; if not for the quick thinking of the man coming behind her. "Oops…sorry."

"No problem," he replies with a grin as he slowly walks past; Kelly watching with pursed lips.

"Didn't he see me?" He quips in mock exasperation as she laughs and walks up to him; Aurora now sandwiched between them.

"Maybe he'll see this," she whispers as her cool lips touch his; heat instantly flooding both of them.

"Mmm…time to go?" He grins as she pulls back and shakes her head 'no'.

"Want a snack daddy," Aurora looks up in confusion as he quickly concedes.

"Okay so…three hot chocolates with marshmallows all around!"

"YAY!" Aurora claps her mittens together and then walks with Erin toward a nearby table in the covered area. It was open so they could still enjoy all the sounds and smells of the Millennium Park area but sit down on dry seats and take a break from the falling snow.

"I like the snow," Aurora tells Erin as she pulls off her mittens and starts to play with whatever was in reaching distance. A few minutes later, Kelly returns with a tray of three steaming cups of hot chocolate and a large plate of fresh cut fries.

"Wait for a few minutes…it's very hot," Kelly instructs as he pulls something from his pocket. "Figured since it's snowing…she needs a snowman to play with."

"Olaf!" Aurora says happily as she reaches for the small Disney toy with the large toothy smile.

"Got any toys for me?" Erin counters with a laugh.

"Mmm I see the snow has made my wife frisky," he whispers as his warms lips brush her cool ear, making her body instantly tingle. "We have toys at home."

"So not fair…" she groans as she pulls back with a mock frown.

They start into the fries, slowly enjoying the crisp, salty goodness, talking about the Park and their first skating adventures as kids; the joys and the many mishaps. Aurora delights them with her talking to her new toy and of course enjoying the sweet drink and tasty fries.

About half hour later, the three of them get ready to go back onto the ice for at least a few more rounds; wanting to give Aurora as much time on the ice as she wanted. Once again the three of them get onto the ice, then each of them take turns holding Aurora's hand while the other would playfully skate around them and then hold hands while Aurora tries the metal skating helper.

"Will definitely sleep well tonight," Erin comments as they slowly follow behind Aurora as her little legs furiously move back and forth while she holds onto the metal frame keeping her upright.

"Her too," Kelly nods as Aurora looks back to see if they're still with her. "Doing great baby," he assures her as she turns back and continues. "I swear she has Shay's stubbornness in her. I was never this diligent."

Aurora uses the frame a bit longer before she tires of it wants the adult attention once more; taking their hands as the attendant comes to collect the frame and take it to the next person using the ice for the first time.

The three of them happily chatter away about the setting, both adults asking the happy little girl what she thinks about the rink, the area, the Park and skating in general.

"I like it!" she comments to most things, making them laugh and confirm with each other that maybe they'll be doing this a few more times during the winter.

They complete a few more laps, another two hours speeds by so fast and they realize it's time to get going; it being mid-week and both having to work the next day, Kelly starting a new set and Erin back in the field. Kelly first of all takes off his skates, commenting once more that walking is beyond strange; Erin readily agreeing.

But Aurora's legs are just too tired from all the activity and Kelly doesn't mind carrying her to the car; him and his wife walking hand in hand and agreeing that Aurora's first skate was a complete success – for them all and that another would definitely be coming up in the winter season; maybe even adding a few more for added fun.

As soon as they reach home, Erin takes Aurora to her bedroom to get her in her pajamas while Kelly puts their snowy things in the small bathroom to dry out a bit.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Erin whispers as she kisses Aurora's rosy cheek, the little girl kissing her back and snuggling into her covers. Kelly comes into the room a few moments later, also kissing his daughter goodnight before husband and wife take their leave.

Kelly pulls off his sweater and playfully tosses it at his wife who looks over with a loving smile. "Hot shower?"

"It can wait…I want you to warm me up instead."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well hope you all liked this little happy family piece and please do review before you go and thanks so much.


End file.
